Brothers Suck
by UniversalOverlordess
Summary: Blaine really had the urge to drop an anvil on his brother's head, because it was just so not cool that he was showing Kurt Blaine's baby pictures. It was just not cool at all. Spoilers for Blaine's older brother.


_**Disclaimer:**_I do not own Glee.

_**Warnings:**_Spoilers for Blaine's older brother.

* * *

><p>Blaine absolutely <em>hated<em> his older brother. Full on, _I want to go all childhood cartoons and drop an anvil on your head, then run off in the opposite direction_ hated his brother. But sadly, there wasn't anything he could do about it, because he most certainly couldn't drop an anvil on his brother's head. A, it would hit Kurt, who was currently sitting next to his brother on the couch.

And b, he had no idea where he could get an anvil.

"Oh, oh, this is just _too amazing,_" the love of his life, his entire world, his happiness, the one who always stood beside him and refused to let Blaine get any crap thrown at him, was saying as he laughed _yet again_ at what his brother was showing him.

_Laugh it up, honey,_ he thought darkly as he pouted on the couch cushion next to Kurt, his arms folded and his left leg draped over his right tightly. _You won't be laughing when it's me sitting in your spot being shown all of YOUR embarrassing baby pictures and the stories that come with them._

"Isn't it? And _this_ one," Cooper was saying as he turned the page of the baby book. "this one is when Blaine got his first hair cut. The lady we went to had no _idea_ of how to cut curly hair and so... this was the result."

Kurt took one look at the picture, then doubled over laughing. Blaine swore he saw tears leaking out of the corners of Kurt's eyes. His folded arms tightened around his body and his pout deepened. "Oh, _oh my god_, babe, these are _hilarious_," Kurt was saying through his tears.

Blaine sent Cooper a harsh glare. _What the hell are you even _doing_? _it said.

Cooper sent him an absolutely _evil_ grin right back. _Making your life miserable._

"I'm going to go make a sandwich," Blaine muttered as he shot up from the couch.

"Oh, Blaine, could you make me one too?" Kurt called out, turning to give him _that look_, the one that made it so Blaine couldn't say no, no matter how hard he tired.

It was the look that had gotten him into the situation that he was currently in. "Sure, honey. What would you like?"

"Tuna would be fantastic," Cooper said, leaning back against the couch, his arm resting along the top and behind Kurt.

"Yes, tuna does sound rather good," Kurt agreed, nodding.

"Alright," Blaine said, still glaring at his brother as he began to head back towards the kitchen area.

"Thanks bro!" Cooper called out. "You're the best!"

_Oh, fuck you_.

Stomping into the kitchen, Blaine tried to cut out the sound of Cooper talking, which was always followed by Kurt's glorious laughter. Normally, Blaine would have loved to hear Kurt laugh so much, but this time, Kurt was laughing because Cooper was telling him stories.

Stories about Blaine.

_And that was not cool_.

"'_Oh, Blaine. Why can't Cooper stay for a while? I am finally getting to meet your older brother that you never seemed to mention to me?_'" Blaine growled out as he yanked the bread from the cabinet. Stomping over to the fridge, he pulled out the tuna, then moved to grab a knife. "I'll be a _nice_ brother, then," he said to himself as he angrily began to make Cooper's sandwich. "I'll let my brother stay, and we can all have a nice _chat_. Brothers absolutely _suck_."

What he hadn't expected was for Cooper to go for the _baby books_ and to start telling Kurt _all_ of the stories behind each single picture. "You're a_ great big bro, Cooper_," he said as he finished the sandwiches and headed back into the living room. "Here you go, Kurt," Blaine said, handing Kurt his nicely made sandwich. "Here, _bro_," he stated, slamming Cooper's sandwich down on the coffee table in front of him.

Cooper eyes the sloppily made sandwich, then picked it up with his hands; half of the bread fell off, the tuna following soon after. "Thanks?"

"Mmhmm, sure," Blaine said with a cheeky grin as Kurt pealed off half of his sandwich and handed it to Blaine to have. Blaine took it, planting a small kiss on Kurt's knuckles. "I can't believe you're showing him my _baby pictures_," he complained to Cooper. "You're betraying some sort of bro code, I just _know_ it."

"Blaine, don't be so mad about the pictures," Kurt said, leaning over to give him a peck on the cheek. "It's just making me fall more in love with you."

Blaine blinked. "Really?"

Kurt nodded. "You brother is just introducing me to the young you, the one he saw growing up. He's telling me because I know that your parents won't."

Blaine stared at him for a moment, then turned to look at his brother, as if seeing him in a new light. "Oh... Thanks, I guess."

Cooper shrugged. "No problem."

Suddenly, Blaine grinned. He looked at his boyfriend, who swallowed his bite quickly. "Uh... Blaine?"

"I think I need to thank you for one more thing," Blaine said, nodding his head at Cooper.

Cooper grinned. "I just gave you the idea to ask Burt Hummel about Kurt's baby pictures, huh?"

Kurt froze. "Oh, no... No, no, no, no, _no_," he screeched as Blaine tackled him to the couch, his sandwich being dropped onto the ground as Blaine began to tickle him mercilessly. "Don't you _dare_, Blaine Anderson!"

Blaine stopped for a moment as Cooper bent down and picked up the tossed sandwich; he looked it over, then shrugged and took a bite as he stood up and began to leave the room. "No way. You got to see mine, and now I'll get to see yours."

And as Cooper actually left the room, he heard Kurt yell out, "I hate you, Cooper Anderson! You _suck!_" and all he could do was grin.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's notes: <em>**Just wanted to write a little fic now that we know that Blaine's brother is named Cooper ( oh my _god_). So, I hope that you enjoyed this little one shot.

His name is Cooper Anderson...

_Oh my GOD._

(let me know what you thought, please!)

UO


End file.
